warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Walker
Not to be confused with the mod, . } | name = Fire Walker | gameimage = FireWalkerIcon.png | cardimage = FireWalker.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Blaze a trail of flames, scorching enemies and cleansing allies. Teleporting blasts the landing area with a ring of fire. | damage = 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 (damage per second) 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 (explosion damage) | range = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 m (explosion radius) | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s (buff duration) 5 / 6 / 7.5 / 10 s (flame duration) | misc = 15% / 15% / 20% / 25% (speed bonus) 100% (flame trail status cleanse) | info = *Nezha ignites his Wind Fire Wheels to gain 15% / 15% / 20% / 25% bonus movement speed for 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds, while leaving behind a trail of fire beneath his feet that lasts for 5 / 6 / 7.5 / 10 seconds. Enemies that walk over the flames are dealt 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 damage per second, with each instance of damage having a 10% / 25% / 50% / ? status chance. Allies that walk over the flames will have their status effects removed. **Damage per second is affected by Ability Strength, while the movement speed bonus is not. ***Instances of damage occur in half-second intervals. **Speed buff duration and flame duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Flames can be formed in mid-air but only while Bullet Jumping. Falling will not leave behind any flames. **Cast animation of ~0.5 seconds is affected by and . ***Fire Walker can be cast while moving but will interrupt all other actions. ***Can be recast while active to refresh its duration. *'Ability Synergy:' If Fire Walker is active when using 's teleportation, Fire Walker will overheat at the destination and deal 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 damage, with a 10% / 25% / 50% / ? status chance, within a radius of 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters, as well as leaving a lingering ring of Fire Walker's flames. **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Fire Walker will stay active after teleporting. | augment = | tips = *The 100% chance of the status effect makes this an effective form of control for narrow hallways or choke points. *Quickly sliding into groups of enemies can reliably disable them. *The amount of ground that can be covered in flames can be improved using Sprint Speed mods. *Also works as an escape tool to prevent enemies from following you. *Can be used to cut off melee units from defense objectives. *Briefly tapping slide key allows for additional control over Nezha's momentum while maintaining the additional speed. *Choosing a dark energy color makes the visual effect less intrusive. |max = | bugs = }} See also * es:Caminante de Fuego Category:Nezha Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 18